O Chamado da Escuridão
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: No meio da noite, Raistlin recebe uma visita inesperada. Será só um sonho ou realidade?


**Nota da autora:** Enfim, a primeiríssima fic de Dragonlance em português aqui no FFnet! E, como não poderia deixar de ser, sobre o meu personagem preferido. Ela é meio estranha, mas espero que gostem! Se não estão familiarizados com a série, espero pelo despertar seu interesse por este magnífico personagem.

**Disclaimer:** Dragonlance não me pertence.

* * *

**O CHAMADO DA ESCURIDÃO**

Aquela noite em particular começara de forma muito agradável. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sonhara com um dia lindo e calmo. Sentado à sombra de uma árvore, sentindo a leve brisa batendo em seu rosto, Raistlin lia um de seus livros, pausando uma vez ou outra para observar seu irmão divertindo-se com seus amigos.

Tudo estava tão tranqüilo que ele mal percebera quando o sol começou a se pôr. Era mesmo uma pena que tudo que fosse bom durasse pouco. Com um suspiro resignado, ele fechou o livro e se levantou para voltar para casa.

De repente, algo no céu começou a piscar. A princípio, ninguém deu importância, achando que era apenas uma estrela normal. No entanto, aos poucos o ponto brilhante foi crescendo até ocupar quase todo o céu e ofuscar a vista de todos os que estavam por perto. Mesmo de olhos fechados, dava para ver a luz ainda cintilante. Irritado e confuso, Raistlin fechou os olhos com força, tanta força que sentiu sua mente deixar o sonho e voltar à realidade.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu-se deitado em sua cama, coberto por três cobertores. Imediatamente, notou que a luz de seu sonho ainda piscava rapidamente. Provavelmente interferira em seu sonho e conseqüentemente o despertara. Apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e dando uma rápida olhada à sua volta, viu Caramon ainda dormindo tranqüilamente.

Raistlin franziu a testa. Sabia que seu irmão gêmeo tinha o sono pesado, mas como até ele podia continuar dormindo com uma luz tão forte piscando no quarto?

Decidindo ignorar a estupidez do irmão por enquanto, ele voltou sua atenção para o incessante piscar da luz. Não conseguiria dormir de novo se continuasse assim. Afinal, de onde estava vindo essa luz?

Embora fosse difícil localizá-la, pois ela ainda ofuscava um pouco sua vista e começava a lhe dar ligeiras tonturas, ele logo descobriu que sua fonte vinha de um ponto no chão um pouco além do centro do quarto. Tentou imaginar o que poderia produzir aquele tipo de luz. Com certeza não era uma vela. Parecia mais algo criado por magia.

Quando estava prestes a se levantar e ir investigar, os intervalos de cada piscada tornaram-se mais longos até finalmente pararem. Uma luz constante, serena e mais forte do que a de uma vela iluminou parte do quarto.

Apesar da curiosidade para descobrir a origem daquele estranho ponto luminoso, Raistlin não conseguiu se levantar. Estava excepcionalmente exausto e precisava muito de uma boa noite de sono. Ele poderia ir ver o que era aquela luz na manhã seguinte, se ela ainda estivesse lá. Se não estivesse, bem, ele provavelmente poderia viver com isso.

Na verdade, a nova iluminação trazia uma vantagem. Ele nunca gostara muito de escuridão quase absoluta, pois sempre pensava ver vultos se aproximando, rodeando-o. Era assim em seus pesadelos...

Já estava quase pegando no sono, quando sentiu algo se movendo por entre suas cobertas. Com uma névoa confusa de sonolência em sua mente, ele ergueu a cabeça para ver quem estava em sua cama. Deviam estar tentando pregar-lhe uma peça ou algo assim. Moveu as pernas para chutar quem quer que fosse, mas, curiosamente, elas não tocaram em nada além de cobertores.

De repente, viu dedos finos saindo do meio das cobertas e tentando alcançá-lo desesperadamente. Parecia alguém que estava se afogando, e, mesmo que não estivesse fazendo nenhum ruído, Raistlin sabia que esse alguém o chamava, implorava-lhe.

Sem nem pensar, ele estendeu a mão para segurar a outra à sua frente, mas sentiu uma força invisível puxando-o para trás e conseguiu apenas tocar os dedos, que eram ligeiramente frios. Pôde sentir uma leve sensação de alívio da parte do outro, mas, de súbito, a mão recuou como se também estivesse sendo puxada contra sua vontade, e o movimento de seus dedos tornou-se mais frenético.

Quando Raistlin puxou-a outra vez, muito intrigado e curioso para descobrir quem era o dono da mão, notou que ela não tinha unhas nos dedos e era totalmente negra. Lutando contra o pânico que ameaçava dominá-lo, ele tentou segurar a mão. Esta ainda se movia com desespero enquanto era arrastara para trás.

Assim que ele conseguiu segurá-la com suficiente firmeza, usou todas as forças que lhe restavam para puxá-la. Não conseguiu muito, mal podia ver seu pulso, mas ela agora estava mais calma, ganhando forças para vencer a luta.

Então, de repente, Raistlin entendeu.

A Escuridão o estava chamando.

A mão apertou a dele, buscando consolo e confiança como uma criança logo depois de acordar de um pesadelo. Ele quase podia ouvi-la chamando-o para mais perto, convidando-o, pedindo-lhe que ficassem juntos. Era estranho que ele, para variar, estivesse confortando alguém, principalmente a própria Escuridão. Sentia como se fosse porque eles eram, na verdade, velhos amigos, ou até irmãos. Separados por um longo tempo, e agora ela finalmente o encontrara.

_A Escuridão o estava chamando..._

— Calma, eu estou aqui — sussurrou gentilmente, acariciando a mão.

A luz no centro do quarto foi diminuindo até se apagar, mas ele não se sentia mais inseguro na escuridão total. Nem um pouco.

Afinal, _ela_ mesma viera buscá-lo. Era sua amiga, não lhe faria mal algum. Pelo contrário, faria o possível para retribuir o favor e protegê-lo.

**Fim**


End file.
